


Chance Encounter

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When Tsukishima sees Kuroo at the bar, he blinks behind his glasses. That's, okay, good, Kuroo thinks. He does recognise him. Probably. There is some recognition in that face. He was worried for a second.</p>
</blockquote>Kuroo runs into Tsukishima in a bar in Tokyo, they catch up and have some fun.<p>-- Written for SASO2015 BR3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

"Yo!" Kuroo says, an entirely uninspired start to this conversation. He wasn't expecting to run into Tsukishima here - he wasn't expecting to run into Tsukishima in Tokyo at all.

This bar isn't Kuroo's usual place, because Kuroo doesn't have a usual place. Mostly, he likes to stay home and save his money rather than spend it on alcohol. When he _does_ spend it on alcohol, he goes to discount liquor stores and invites Bokuto and Kai over so he can feel like he's not entirely sad because the other option is drinking alone.

When Tsukishima sees Kuroo at the bar, he sees him blink behind his glasses. That's, okay, good, Kuroo thinks. He does recognise him. Probably. There is some recognition in that face. He was worried for a second.

"I didn't think this would be your kind of joint," Tsukishima states. Face blank as ever, unsurprised despite his words.

Kuroo shrugs, plastering on a grin. "Well, you know, I try to shake things up now and then."

The bar is friendly enough. Nice customers, a bartender with a smile. She’s been keeping her hands busy passing out drinks but never rushed off her feet.

Tsukishima nods and then goes back to paying attention to his drink. It's blue. An umbrella gives it an arc of shade.

"Can I get you another one of those?" Kuroo offers, not expecting the nod that Tsukishima gives him in return.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukishima asks.

"Mixing things up," he says with a shrug. Which, didn't he already say?

Tsukishima's forehead crinkles, but he doesn't shift away when Kuroo takes the seat next to him.

"So..." he begins, which is barely a better start than _Yo!_ "What about you? What are you doing here?" Kuroo would rather find out now if Tsukishima had things planned that don't involve Kuroo's company.

Tsukishima shrugs, seemingly unphased that Kuroo is prying into his life. It's not like Kuroo expected to get much out of him without some level of prompting, but Tsukishima's acceptance is almost unnerving.

"Getting a drink." Tsukishima sips from his glass and Kuroo watches the blue trickle back down the side.

Kuroo licks his lips. "Look, I'm just - " His words stall in his throat, and he hesitates before continuing. "Were you wanting company? I mean like, not _me_ company, because I'd love to catch up, but if that's not what you were wanting-" 

His tumbling words screech to a halt as he realises how red his face must be by now. Fuck.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. Great.

"You're asking if you're stopping me from finding a one-night stand?"

"Yeah," Kuroo says in a rushing sigh, and buries his face in his hands. "I guess that's what I'm asking."

"I think I just found one," Tsukishima says. And when Kuroo peeks through his fingers there's pink in Tsukishima's cheeks, so at least Kuroo isn't the only one flustered by their surprise encounter.

\----

Tsukishima's lips press against his neck, his teeth scraping against Kuroo's skin and his fingers tucked into Kuroo's too-tight waistband. All his skin is on fire.

"When did you get good at this?" Kuroo asks, not letting up on moving his own hands over Tsukishima's skin, taking in every inch of him. Kuroo pushes Tsukishima’s jeans down to get access to his ass and squeezes.

Tsukishima smirks, which - fuck - _does things_ to Kuroo. Things that he's going to regale Kenma with at length later, knowing full well Kenma won't listen to a single word. Which is how they both like sharing tales of Kuroo's (admittedly limited) exploits.

He and Tsukishima stumble backward through Kuroo's apartment, nearly falling when they get into his room and Kuroo’s heels hit the edge of his futon. Tsukishima's balance saves the both of them from tipping over. Somehow, he's more steady on his feet than Kuroo, though Kuroo's sure they had the same amount to drink.

The alcohol in him is more than enough to loosen Kuroo’s tongue, but after Tsukishima suggested they leave the bar, they didn't have much to talk about. They preferred to trade glances - somehow both alternating between smug and embarrassed in turns.

Kuroo twists his hand into the back of Tsukishima's hair to make sure he doesn't press in too hard and take away the gentleness when he kisses him. He draws back after, sucking on Tsukishima's lip as he leaves, and Tsukishima’s maybe too drunk to voice a proper objection to the sucking - or maybe the leaving - but Kuroo can tell that's what he wants to do.

He's struck by the beauty of Tsukishima's eyes when he moves in to slide their lips together. A moan escapes from Tsukishima into Kuroo's mouth and it creates a warm bubble in Kuroo's chest he doesn't _think_ has to do with the alcohol.

"I always liked you, you know," he mumbles, drawing his lips away again. This is the best place he's been in a long while - under Tsukishima, with one knee between his legs and his shirt pushed up so a breeze crosses over his skin.

He likes this moment, but that was the wrong thing to say.

Tsukishima stops moving, red spread across his cheeks now, but it's all from heat and lust rather than embarrassment, and it's retreating quickly - like Tsukishima's mad. He gets so cold when he's mad. 

"What?" he snaps.

Kuroo props himself up on one elbow, forces his hand to let go of Tsukishima's hair, and bites back on the urge to say something more sentimental. "Just what I said, Tsukki. Doesn't have to be a big deal."

It probably does have to be a big deal, with the way Tsukishima's glaring now. He's unfocused and absently licks Kuroo's spit off his own lips. "You liked me," Tsukishima says. He pulls away and Kuroo's heart sinks as he forces himself not to follow.

"Well, yeah?" Kuroo sits up, properly now, and mourns the loss of contact. He never thought he could get in this position, he should have known that it would end with Tsukishima backing away and putting more emotional distance between them that should be possible when his tongue was down Kuroo's throat only moments before.

"You're disgusting," Tsukishima bites out and hang on-

" _What?_ " Kuroo asks, more detailed questions escaping him. He told Tsukishima he _liked_ him, which isn't remotely disgusting. Though maybe Tsukishima has a different opinion.

Tsukishima fights to find words. "Don't lie to me because you're about to get in my pants," he says once his mouth cooperates.

"I'm not-" Kuroo starts, but Tsukishima pulls away and removes the little contact they had left. " _Tsukki_ , c'mon."

"One-night stands don't get to use nicknames."

Kuroo sits, stunned, while Tsukishima stands up, tucks his ass back into his jeans, closes the top button again and exits the room. Seconds pass as Kuroo tries to work out what the hell just happened, before he realises _that doesn't matter_ and gets back on his feet to follow Tsukishima, just in time to catch his wrist as he picks up his bag from the hall.

"I mean it, Tsukki. I wouldn't-" Kuroo licks his lips, trying to get a better grip on the right words. "-I wouldn't do that." God, he thought he'd put the worst parts of this crush behind him when he graduated Nekoma, but it’s all flooding back. "I like you."

Tsukishima stops, hand on the doorknob. "Why should I believe you?"

Proof? …Kuroo might be able to manage that, much to his own surprise.

"Hang on," Kuroo says. He stubs his toe in his rush back to his room. He sticks his head back out, calling, "Hey, uh, if you want to put the jug on or anything, you can. I don't know that we'll..." He clears his throat, hoping his inevitable blush gets his meaning across. He's feeling more sober than he was ten minutes ago, more sober than he was before he started drinking. "… get back to that… so…"

 _So yeah_ dangles lamely at the end of his not-sentence. He ducks back into his room and starts to pull open his old drawers.

It's somewhere at the bottom of these, he knows it is. If he can just find it… he pulls out an old shirt of Bokuto's, and a couple of birthday presents from Akaashi - well, one of them was "From Bokuto" but it definitely wasn’t _from_ Bokuto, whose many areas of talent don’t include gift-giving - and eventually, he finds the box. He pulls it out and opens the second compartment inside it.

He returns to the other room, clears his throat so Tsukishima looks up from the magazine he found. A volleyball magazine, which Kuroo can't imagine holds much interest to him now.

Tsukishima's reaction isn't much, just a slight widening of the eyes and a muscle moving in his jaw, but it's enough that Kuroo knows he remembers the tiny cat charm that he gave him at the end of their last joint practice.

"You kept that," Tsukishima says, eyes fixed on the charm.

"Yep." Kuroo clears his throat. "I kept it on my bag as long as I could but..." He shows Tsukishima the frayed ends that used to be a loop. "Didn't want to lose it after that snapped."

He can't force his grin to be anything but crooked when his heart is lodged up in his throat, but Tsukishima isn't looking at his face anyway. Instead he approaches, takes the small cat from Kuroo and turns it over.

"You weren't lying?" There's something pleading under his voice; not much, but enough that Kuroo can hear it and he has to stamp down on the urge to pull him forward into a kiss.

"I don't really lie about that kind of thing," Kuroo replies, running a hand through his hair. He knows his sex-hair is worse even than his usual look, so he's banking on Tsukishima being too touched by the presence of the old gift to care that his impromptu fuck buddy looks like he was dragged out of a bush backwards. 

"And I mean," Kuroo continues, properly sheepish now, "it didn't really seem like I would have needed to say anything to get further, you know?"

Heat rises again to Tsukishima's neck so fast there's a visible line, like a tide coming in, between his pale skin and the red.

They put bourbon in the tea and while away the night with chatter and kisses instead of sex, eventually going to sleep in a pile of limbs that Kuroo insists they take to his futon. 

\----

"You know you don't have to do that?" Kuroo says with laughter in his voice, because _seriously_.

Tsukishima's needle loops easily through the fabric. "It was a gift. It should hold up to wear."

"I really don't care if it's in a drawer or on my bag, I'm going to keep it either way," he says, nuzzling Tsukishima's neck and drawing a huff that's Tsukishima's way of saying ‘Piss off, before I really do get distracted.’

He moves his lips into a kiss over Tsukishima's favourite spot, a particularly delicate patch of skin behind his ear. He wouldn't mind if Tsukishima got distracted. He moves down Tsukishima's skin, planting kisses as he goes, until he reaches the collar of his shirt.

"I love you," Tsukishima says. Kuroo sees the needle go into Tsukishima’s skin as he says it, but he doesn't take the words back, even though Kuroo knows he must be able to feel how Kuroo's gone stiff around him. The tilt of Tsukishima’s head means he's glaring.

"Uh." Smooth, so smooth. Kuroo needs to pull himself together. "I kinda thought I'd get to say that first."

Tsukishima snorts, and he pulls the thread through without a hitch this time, acting for all the world like the bead of blood Kuroo can see doesn't exist.

"You didn't have to," Tsukishima says, the smuggest person in the universe.

"What am I going to tell people?" asks Kuroo, anything but really complaining. "They're going to start thinking _you're_ the cute, cuddly, romantic one..." Kuroo kisses that delicate spot again. "Actually..." He adds another kiss.

"I'm cuter than you are," Tsukishima says, and raises the thread to his teeth, biting it off in a clean nip Kuroo probably shouldn't find attractive.

"I love you, too," Kuroo says into the hanging silence, because he figures it can't hurt.

" _I know_."


End file.
